The Wrong Finger
by sakuramiko
Summary: A love story in five parts. A cute little story of how Hinata's feelings might be told to Naruto and how they would play out. One-shot Fluff fast paced.


**The Wrong Finger**

**Part 1- An Intervention**

Naruto yawned and ran his hand through his floppy yellow spikes to attempt to make them look decent. He was supposed to be meeting the guys at the usual training spot. They really wanted to talk to him before he left to go on another mission.

Sasuke, Lee, and Neji were all sitting to the training ground of their youth. Shikamaru sadly couldn't be there because he was on a special spy mission. Sasuke had just started a fire and now they were just waiting for Naruto to arrive.

Neji crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you really think we should tell him about my cousin?"

Lee raised his fist into the air and said passionately, "Of Course! We must tell him-" "Or that dobe will never figure it out." Interrupted Sasuke.

They heard the grass crack and rustle and they all looked in the direction of the sound. Naruto arrived very soon after the sound. "Yo, everybody." He used his trademark fox smile and sat down in his spot.

Neji shifted his weight uncomfortably and started to talk first. "Naruto, we have to talk about something serious."

Lee stood up zealously. "It concerns you very much and is really important."  
By this time Naruto looked very confused. He then started to think about what could be so important.

"Hinata is madly in love with you, dobe." Sasuke said quite bluntly, tired of beating around the bush.

Naruto started to laugh and grabbed his aching side. "W-who put you up to this? And how can you tease poor Hinata-chan like that," He struggled to say thru all of his giggles. He then wiped a tear from his eye.

Neji stood up menacingly, "How dare you say that about my cousin, you!" Lee held him back to protect Naruto from Neji's wrath.

"Naruto, Sasuke is right. I mean think about it, the blushing, the medicine, the missions, and the way she acts around you. How could you not tell?" Lee said, looking a bit sad.  
Sasuke smirked, "Because he is a dobe."

Naruto stood up and shook his fist at Sasuke, "If you don't stop calling me a dobe…!"

After a while Neji had calmed down and sat in his spot again. Naruto just sat musing at the fire.  


_'Hinata-chan likes me, huh? I never did notice, I mean I always thought she just always easily blushed… She did give me that medicine and what she said before the second exam… And Oba-san puts us in missions together a lot… Damn! Why didn't I notice before?!'_  
By this time Naruto had his hands on his head and was glaring at the ground. "Damn, Damn, Damn!" He muttered.

Hinata finished to stitch Kiba's arm and then gracefully cut the wire with her kunai.

"Thanks Hinata." He said admiring the work she had just done on his arm.

"It is not a problem Kiba-kun." Hinata gave him a little smile and turned to look at Shino, who had his hand to his ear.

"We should get going." Shino said in a flat tone moving his hand back to his pocket.  
They were ready to leave within a few moments, but all of a sudden Hinata sneezed.

"S-sorry!" She stammered but took no heed. Soon she would be back in Khonoa and have a few days of leisure time.

**Part 2 – A Date**

Hinata sat up in her bed and stretched her arms up. It was great to be back home again, she thought. She looked over at her window. It was open and a nice cool breeze was coming thru. It was odd though; she had closed the window last night. Then all of a sudden something caught her attention. It was a suriken with paper tied to it sticking out of the floor.

She picked it up carefully just in case it came from an enemy. She let out a big sigh when she saw it was just a note from Naruto.

Wait, a note form Naruto!?

She looked around quickly and turned her eyes back to the note. She noticed it was written in pen and she just gazed at it for a moment, her eyes feeling paralyzed. His handwriting was scratchy and there where many cross outs.

_' Dear Hinata,_

I know this is sudden and I know you have just gotten home from a mission, but I was wondering if you'd like to spend the day catching up before we both get busy. Wait I don't mean it like that, I mean on missions.  
Well I hope to see you at the bridge around 2. If you do come I'll be waiting.  


_  
Naruto'_

Hinata's face turned a beautiful shade of crimson, and she had to sit on her bed so not to fall on the floor. She pinched her bare leg just to check if it was a dream. It wasn't! She then, at that moment, fell back on her bed, hugging the note. She then bolted up.

"I have to get ready, it is almost 10!"

Hinata was finally ready by 1. She had put on her favorite violet dress and even put of her hair in a braid to try and make herself look cuter.

She sat by the clock waiting. It felt like an eternity before it reached 1:45. She then put on her wooden sandals and left for the bridge.

Naruto was waiting since 1 as well. He had picked up a flower to help pass the time. He picked the petals off slowly, waiting to see Hinata.

She stood to the side of the bridge, building up courage. She watched Naruto lean on the rail with his flower. His hair was in long soft spikes now, he strangely reminded her of the Fourth from the Hokage momunent. His eyes where the same bright blue as always and he had gotten so tall now, that he used to be the shortest. Of course the fox-like whiskers where still on his cheeks.

'He looks so handsome…' Hinata thought, looking at the simple jeans and shirt he was wearing.

Hinata walked over to him and stood there waiting a few moments, waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"H-hello Naruto-kun…" She said shyly in her small voice.

Naruto turned to his side to look at her. He saw her hair first because of the height difference. Her eyes where their creamy white color still and her skin was still pale like a pretty little china doll's.

He let his eyes wander to her dress and compared her to the other girls some who were less curvy and some who where more, but her thought she was just right. Wait! What was he thinking? He shook his head quickly as to shake the thoughts out of his head and let the flower fall into the river.

"Hello H-Hinata-chan." He stammered, a slight blush starting to form on his cheeks.

"Ano… Naruto-kun, you wanted to meet me?" Her face flushed seeing that he had a blush emerging.

"Oh yes! How about we go for a walk, huh?" He moved next to her waiting for her reply.

"Of course. I'd love to."

Hinata's heart dropped a little; maybe he did just want to catch up. She was happy to be with him at least.

While they walked they talked about the missions they had been sent on. Naruto, with Hinata covering her mouth to giggle at the funny parts, did most of the talking. Soon it started to rain, damn that unpredictable summer weather, but luckily they were in town. Naruto rushed to get Hinata out of the rain and they ended up inside a supermarket.

They looked at one another all wet. They seemed to gravitate toward each other slowly, but then Naruto just took Hinata's chin and kissed her.

**Part 3 – An eternal symbol, put on the wrong finger**

After that day the couple started to see each other more often and started to request more missions together.

-One day in the spring, after a whole year had passed. Hinata and Naruto where in the woods gathering herbs for her medicines.-

Hinata had noticed that Naruto was acting strange all day.

"Is there anything wrong, koishii?" Hinata asked looking worried.

"No, nothing is wrong." He replied looking serious.

Hinata couldn't shake off the weird feeling, but decided not to question him further. Naruto kept putting his hand in his pocket to touch something, always looking worried.

Soon they took a break to eat. While Hinata was untying a bag of onigiri and took out a thermos of ramen, Naruto took out what ever it was in his pocket.

"Hinata, I have something to ask you…"

"What is it, Naruto?" She turned around to give him the thermos, and her grabbed her right hand.

"Hinata will you, will you," he slid a small gold ring on her right ring finger, with a small round diamond. " will you honor me by being my wife?"

Hinata just stared at the ring in shock. Naruto started to get very worried. "Hinata?" He said in a tiny voice.

She just wrapped her arms around him and started to cry. " I will! I couldn't be happier koishii." She said, her voice cracking. Naruto hugged her tightly, with a big smile on his face.  


Hinata looked at her right hand. "Koishii, you put it on the wrong hand." She tried to say carefully not to get him mad but couldn't help but laugh. Naruto looked embarrassed but started to laugh with her.

**Part 4 – Many Plans**

Hinata kept the ring on her right hand just to confuse her father. He rarely paid attention to her, but now it was close to her 20th birthday. He told her that he would have a party to present her to different suitors and she would have to pick one. At least she was able to choose, and she already knew whom, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her father yet.

On her birthday she did have a party. Many men came from everywhere and she was introduced to each one. She was able to wear her new kimono that was white with a lilac trim and lilac flower print on her obi.

Sadly, Naruto could not be there because he was sent on a special mission. Her father had also invited all of the eligible bachelors from the village also.

Whenever Hinata had free time, mostly toward the end of the night, she sat by herself. She sat, this time, alone again and thought of her first kiss with Naruto. After that, the memory of him proposing floated into her head as well.

Late that night the last guest finally left. Her father then lectured her on the clan and what he was expecting of her, thinking she would just be an embarrassment anyway.

Hinata didn't let her father get to her anymore; she had learned that this past year. She thought about it as she walked to her room. When she opened the door she saw Naruto sitting on her bed with a bouquet of seasonal flowers. Hinata rushed to him, hugged him, and kissed him.

"Happy belated birthday." He said, putting the flowers in her lap.

Hinata smiled, "I thought you were on a mission, you're still in uniform."

Naruto smiled back. "I got off early." Her looked to the floor then back to Hinata.  
"Hinata… Tomorrow I want you to tell your father so I can properly ask for you." He took her hand to give her confidence. She looked a bit worried. "I will."

That night he stayed with her so she wouldn't be worried and not get any sleep.

Hinata did as she said she would and told her father. At first he was furious, but he had his subordinates do a background check anyways. He was satisfied with what Naruto was accomplishing.

That same day, Naruto came to ask from Hinata, and he too got a lecture about the Hyuuga clan.  


The wedding date was set for next year.

**Part 5 – The Wedding**

Hinata was all dressed in her white kimono. Her two attendants put on her makeup.

Naruto also had attendants helping him, because he couldn't put on his formal wear all by himself.

The day before is had snowed, yes this is a winter wedding; a new life beginning when everything else is ending. It is beautiful. The ceremony went well. No one made mistakes and everyone was stunning. Hinata, now in her blue and purple over kimono, and Naruto, in his black gi and white hakama. Naruto had the pictures taken in the forest where he first proposed. The two looked perfect together.

Everyone attended the reception. All of their old teammates and people they met on various missions and thru exams. All of them enjoyed themselves, happy for the newly weds.

During the reception the two snuck away from the crowd. Naruto waited for Hinata to change so she could help him. Once they were both dressed in their sweaters and other warm clothes, they snuck outside.

Naruto turned to Hinata. He had on his mischievous foxy grin.

"So, would you like to go on a walk with me?" He held out his hand to her.

"Of course, I'd love too." She took his hand and they smiled at one another.

Fin


End file.
